


Fantasma

by SonneKa



Series: I'm glad you're evil too [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonneKa/pseuds/SonneKa
Summary: ¿Cómo era Izuru antes de haber sido experimentado? Por supuesto, Nagito sabía mucho sobre aquel proyecto pero le quedaban dudas al no haber conocido a aquella persona que se postuló para ser tal sujeto de pruebas.En el rostro de Izuru veía aburrimiento puro, pero… ¿siempre había sido así?
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Series: I'm glad you're evil too [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044237
Kudos: 1





	Fantasma

Al hallarse sobre el regazo de la Esperanza Definitiva, a Nagito se le pasó una rara idea por la cabeza.

—Kamukura-kun, ¿puedo ver tu rostro? —el aludido alzó una ceja, probablemente no conforme con la pregunta.

—No veo por qué habrías de hacerlo, si ya me estás mirando —ante esa respuesta, Nagito rio.

—Pero tu cabello oculta, al menos, la mitad de tu rostro y... —sus manos, algo indecisas, comenzaron a acercarse a la cara del otro—, aunque no crea que sea correcto que alguien tan desagradable como yo llegue a tocarte, no puedo evitar estar intrigado…

Y ni siquiera esperó a una confirmación por parte del otro, sabiendo que si realmente hubiera estado en contra de su atrevimiento habría evitado todo tipo de contacto. Posó ambas manos sobre sus frías mejillas, notando que no eran tan suaves como pensaba que serían. Bueno, hasta ese punto Izuru era capaz de sorprenderlo.

Sin embargo, la cortina de mechones de cabello seguía estando ahí, estorbando. Nagito se mordió el labio inferior, algo asustado por la situación. De nuevo, si a Izuru de verdad le molestase no dudaría en sacarlo a patadas de su regazo. Pero él sólo se mantuvo quieto, manos descansando casi inertes alrededor de la cintura del albino, probablemente leyendo sus pensamientos como si se tratasen de un libro de primaria.

Nagito llevó aquellos largos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja del moreno, despejando la vista y no arrepintiéndose para nada del resultado. Una vez con su rostro al descubierto, volvió a apoyar las manos sobre sus mejillas, examinando el panorama más a fondo que nunca.

Sus ojos siempre le habían parecido profundamente amenazantes, quizás porque su color rojo resaltaba incluso estando casi ocultos bajo su cabello. De todas formas, ahora los veía más claramente y podía sacar mejores conclusiones.

—No solías tener los ojos de este color, ¿verdad? —su voz seguro que había temblado un poco apenas comenzó a hablar, pero seguía viendo al otro a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

—Es lo más probable.

—¿No te habría gustado saber si eras… diferente a lo que eres ahora?

Era una pregunta realmente estúpida. Por supuesto que Izuru debía haber sido diferente. Llevó una mano para rozar con sus finos dedos la cicatriz que l moreno tenía en su frente, probablemente aquella experimentación fue una interna y para nada externa.

Igualmente, volvía a mirar cada característica de su rostro con atención y no podía evitar preguntarse…

¿Cómo había sido antes?

¿Cómo era Izuru antes de haber sido experimentado? Por supuesto, Nagito sabía mucho sobre aquel proyecto pero le quedaban dudas al no haber conocido a aquella persona que se postuló para ser tal sujeto de pruebas.

En el rostro de Izuru veía aburrimiento puro, pero… ¿siempre había sido así? ¿Y si solía sonreír? ¿Cómo se vería si sonriera? ¿Y si riera?

Una mueca de tristeza se apoderó del rostro del albino, Izuru la notó, él sabía todo. Pero, antes… ¿solía ser así de observador?

Nagito pensaba que ahora debía concentrarse en la persona que estaba adelante suyo, la que incluso siendo algo artificial le trajo más esperanza que nada en el mundo, la persona que incluso cuando se encontraba más desesperado que nunca podía evitar que su suerte le jugara en contra. ¿Por qué habría de pensar, entonces, que solía existir una persona que no irradiara tal esperanza como lo hacía ahora?

E incluso mientras pensaba en eso, no podía evitar sentir algo de intriga.

—¿No recuerdas cómo eras antes, verdad? —volvió a preguntar, ya que no había recibido una respuesta anteriormente.

—No.

—Ya veo.

Qué respuestas más cortas, era lo usual. Pero, volvía a cuestionarse, ¿solía Izuru ser alguien con el que se pudiera conversar fluidamente?

…

¿Por qué estaba pensando en todo eso? No iba al caso, si al fin y al cabo probablemente aquella otra parte de él no volvería.

Y, aun así, no se quejaba. Había elegido estar a su lado ignorando completamente quién había sido en su pasado. Mismo cuerpo, quizás diferentes almas. Aquella otra persona no era más que un fantasma, algo que no volvería y no debía preocuparse porque tenía todo lo que necesitaba justo frente a él.

El rostro ahora iluminado de Izuru le hacía ver que no necesitaba más, seguramente había sido realmente guapo en su pasado y, ahora, lo seguía siendo. Sin embargo, su atractivo mostraba algo de inocencia, ya no se veía tan intimidante como cuando su cabello caía frente a su rostro.

Sus manos temblaban un poco, no podía creer que Izuru todavía no lo había arrojado al piso cansado de aquel contacto sin sentido. Sin embargo, quiso aprovecharse un poco de esa ventaja para acercarse un poco más…

Lentamente, posó sus labios sobre los del otro, todavía algo dudoso de si era lo correcto. Sin embargo, no tardó en sentirse cómodo ante el frío tacto entre sus bocas. Realmente parecía que no había nada cálido en Izuru, sin importar cuánto buscase.

Sintió cómo las manos que sólo rodeaban su cintura con desgano ahora se aferraban a ella con un poco más de firmeza. Así, el beso se fue profundizando.

Nagito quería llegar tan profundo como para besar hasta el alma de Izuru, aquel fantasma que yacía muerto o dormido en su interior. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en su propósito. Saboreando cada esquina de la boca del otro, mientras él hacía lo mismo con la suya.

Quizás era inútil, buscar algo que se había perdido hacía mucho y, más aún, con un simple beso. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Un cuento de hadas o qué?

Pero, incluso así, no perdió aquella esperanza que dentro de tanta desesperación esperaba hallar. Y entonces, los brazos que rodeaban su cintura ce cerraron alrededor de él, como si se tratase de un abrazo. Eso… Eso era algo inusual tratándose de Izuru, tal fue el asombro que no pudo evitar separarse un poco, observando al moreno a los ojos como si buscase alguna respuesta en ellos. Otra vez, buscando ver más allá de ellos…

No hubieron palabras de por medio, a ellos el silencio les era suficiente de todos modos. Nagito respiró hondo, algo tomado por sorpresa, y, acto siguiente, besó la frente cicatrizada del moreno. Era de esperarse que Izuru no mostrase ninguna reacción con respecto a sus acciones, pero en algún punto Nagito sabía que era probable el haber conseguido lo que buscaba.

Los mechones de pelo nuevamente se iban cerrando en su rostro, como si fuesen una cortina de obra de teatro. El albino ahogó una pequeña carcajada antes de volver a despejar el rostro de Izuru, cabello detrás de sus orejas otra vez.

—Te ves bien, Kamukura-kun —Nagito sonreía, obviamente no podía evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado.

—Si estás buscando saber qué ha pasado con mi yo pasado, debo decirte que eso es imposible. Las memorias han sido borradas permanentemente —Nagito ladeó la cabeza, mostrando confusión. Bueno, no era fácil ocultarle propósitos a Izuru…

—Mmm... Qué mal…

Pero seguía con incógnitas sin resolver. Si hubiera conocido a Izuru antes del experimento, ¿qué habría pensado de él? ¿Había irradiado en su momento la misma esperanza que deslumbraba en él ahora? Era imposible saberlo pero, al menos, sabía una sola cosa.

La esperanza de Izuru iba más allá de los talentos.

A Nagito no le interesaba alguien que era talentoso por medio de la experimentación humana, aquello era esperanza artificial. Sin embargo, su alma debía seguir siendo pura. Era un fantasma que daba vueltas en su interior y tenía pocas posibilidades de renacer, pero Nagito no perdía la fe en que seguía estando ahí.

Quería conocer a Izuru completamente, incluso si aquello implicaba ver una parte que, quizás, no le gustara de él. De eso se trataba el amor, de ver los defectos y no evadirlos.

Seguía buscando la imperfección escondida dentro de Izuru, aquella esperanza dormida en su interior.

Volvió a ver a través de sus ojos, otra vez sin encontrar respuesta.

Suspiró, algo cansado, pero no rendido, y terminó derrumbándose sobre el hombro de Izuru. Inhalaba su esencia, acogido entre sus brazos. E incluso si se sentía cómodo tan cerca de él, Nagito no podía quitar aquella mirada inocente de su cabeza.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, probablemente dormiría pensando de esa manera.

**Author's Note:**

> Estos drabbles se van a volver cada vez más raros. Más bien, cuando escribo KamuKoma mi escritura se vuelve rara en sí, IDK... Y las prompts de la Tabla Misteriosa no ayudan a cambiar esto tampoco :'D Pero bueno, ya sabrán por qué lado va la colección, jaja...
> 
> ¡Nos leemos prontito~! -tira besitos-


End file.
